Parody of Dreams: 100 Theme Drabbles
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: Just a bunch of different scenes put together as one centering around Mamoru and Usagi. In response to the challenge.
1. 1 chocolate

#1 Chocolate

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-9/16/05

"I have to have that shirt." Usagi said to Mina. She put it up to her torso and twirled. Her hair spun with it as it was not done up in its usual style.

"It's cute and the saying is hilarious." Mina replied back.

They took their items to pay for them at the check out.

"Your total comes to ¥2784.5"

She paid for her stuff and waited for Mina to finish. As they exited the store they resumed their chatter while heading to the food court. "I want to go put this on."

"Okay I'll wait for you to come back at this table."

"Okay."

She skipped to the bathroom. Once she was changed and satisfied with the shirt she walked out of the bathroom and found herself suddenly sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm sorry." A tenor said from above her.

"No, my fault." A hand reached down and gripped her forearm to help her up. "It happens a lot. Thanks."

"No problem." He replied back.

She now looked up. He was facing the other way as if looking for someone. For some reason the back of that head looked strangely familiar. He now turned back to face her. "Mamoru?"

"Usagi?"

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?'

She gestured to her shirt. "Shopping."

He looked down and read her shirt. _Chocolate is my aphrodisiac. _

He almost choked.

She followed his gaze. "What is there something on my shirt?"

"No…uh…..I have to go now." He walked away swiftly.

"Weird. " She whispered under her breath, shrugging. She then began her way back to where Mina was waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Later that day

"You think this is a bit much?" Asked Mamoru.

"I thought it was enough when you had the first box."

For those of you who don't know _Aphrodisiac_ means something that creates arousal or sexual feelings.


	2. 11 past

#11 Past

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-

He was reading his favorite novel while wondering around the rose garden.

He failed to notice the blonde bombshell running swiftly and dangerously toward him.

He looked up because he heard mumbling sounding like, I'm late for my tutoring.

When he felt the impact she was thrown to the ground and he a few paces back.

She stood up and brushed her dress off.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

He recognized it as the lunar princess her hair done up in their custom buns for women of royalty. Unusual here but common there.

"No problem Odango."

She looked up. "Odango?"

His eyes held mirth. "Yes." He said gesturing to her hair.

Her eyes flared up. "My hairstyle is unique among our people and the woman of my family have passed it on and it does not look like dumplings, you baka!"

He just laughed a full hearty laughter.

She stuck her tongue out at him before realizing again she was late. "Eeeep, I'm still late."

He watched her run away from him and he was forever intrigued by her spitfire nature.


	3. 35 daily planner

#35 Daily Planner

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-9/16/05

He was sitting on a stool in the Crown Arcade nursing a cup of coffee like every other morning. He was thinking of his run in with Odango, literally.

He had been walking happily toward the arcade for some coffee as usual before his morning classes were to star.

A blonde head was skimming through the crowd dodging and jumping over obstacles to get somewhere and fast. She was heard screeching consecutively. "I'm late, Haruna-sensei is going to kill me!"

She was aiming to his left and past him. Instead of letting her by he, rather, stepped into her way. The impact forced her to the ground everything spilling from her arms to littler the ground and him to stagger several steps back.

She was beautiful when disgruntled.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…." She looked into the person's eyes. "Oh it's you I should have known."

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" he said. His eyes held mirth and his face a grin.

She rolled her eyes then abruptly turned away to scurry about picking up her things.

She then ran away toward where he knew her school to be.

He began walking forward when he kicked something.

He bent down to pick it up. It was a book of hers. In gold letters across the front of it, it said; Daily Planner.

He had pocketed it, mentally telling himself to remember to give it back to her later.

Thinking about the little book. Now it struck his curiosity. What would it hurt to look at her schedule? Just more planning for times to 'accidentally' see her.

Slowly looking around making sure he would not be caught her pulled the object from his pocket.

He flipped it open to today's date.

His smiled faded, for it read; _Run into Mamoru._


	4. 19 Liar

#19 Liar

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-9/16/05

"Hey Motoki." She bounded up to the counter to talk to the arcade manager,

"Hey Usagi. What can I get you?"

"Um…how about a chocolate milkshake."

"You might want to get something a little lighter so you don't dstain our pretty white shirt." A voice said from beside her. All indications said that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Leave e alone." _Never let me go._

He rolled his eyes, "Your annoying when you screech like that." _What would I do without you to brighten my day?_

"Stop teasing me." _Teach me to live._

"No."

"Why do you hurt me so?"

"It is none of your business." _If only you knew._

"I hate you." _I love you._ "Bye Motoki. Maybe I will come back later when Baka isn't here to ruin my day." She gestured with a thumb to the person next to her. He just laughed heartily.

"Don't trip on your way out…." _Into anyone else's arms._


	5. 42 desire

#42 Desire

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-9/16/05

_It is my desire to make her happy. _

_It is my desire to show her how to live._

_It is my desire to love her. _

_In doing so I must leave her alone, I don't deserve her love._

_It is my desire to make him happy. _

_It is my desire to show him how to live._

_It is my desire to love him. _

_In doing so I must leave him alone, I don't deserve his love._


	6. 45 cape

#45 Cape

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-9/16/05

He had just gotten to the scene of the battle after some complications on the way. For some reason the Sailor Scouts had yet to arrive.

He had been walking by the park just as the confusion started.

He would have just taken care of the youma then but Sailor Moon and her entourage showed up.

Sailor Moon barely dodged an attack before he intervened.

She whispered her thanks and ran back into battle to finish off the youma.

He was walking away to get that which he had left behind when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You left this."

He looked to her hand pulling something out of her subspace pocket,

He recognized it, "My cape." He took I from her. "Thank you."

She smiled and walked away.

When she was out of sight he lifted the cape to his face.

It still smelled like her.


	7. 49 familiar song

#49 Familiar Song

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-9/16/05

Today was a good day. She hadn't been late to school, nor had she gotten a detention. She was walking through the park humming a son from so long ago…. She couldn't remember if she had ever heard it before. It just made her feel good to hum it. It was slow and pretty. Something like a melody. She couldn't remember if it had words or not since none came to mind. It really was quite beautiful.

She walked to the edge of the lake bordering the west side of the park.

The sun was glittering and the water rolling in, in short waves. She took off her sandals and waded ankle deep into the water. She lifted her skirt and spun in a circle. She then begun a dance that seemed familiar but not at the same time.

She never even noticed someone watching her little show.

But the person watching remembered.

_She was tugging on his hand as they ran through the hedges in the rose garden._

_She was laughing and smiling._

_He could not help but smile also._

_They ran to the center. He yanked her arm and she spun back into his embrace. He hugged her close breathing in her scent._

_"Promise you'll stay with me forever." She sighed into his chest._

_"I promise." She snuggled further into his person._

_"Dance with me."_

_"There is no music."_

_"We'll make our own." She began humming a song. Beautiful it was and special. Slowly he swept her around and they danced._

_The moon was high and smiling down upon her children. _

_"Tsuki." He murmured to no one in particular._

_"Hmn?" She looked up._

_"We shall call our song Tsuki in honor of the Moon." She smiled and laid her head back upon hi shoulder._

"Tsuki." He murmured in the voice of so long ago.


	8. 9 Button

#9 Button

Raining Tear Drops

Posted 10/23/05

He reveled in her laugh. So pure so full of joy. It made him smile just to hear it.

"Endymion stop tickling me."

"No not until you tell me what you were laughing about."

"Never!" She exclaimed out of breath. Her hands still clutched tightly.

He resumed his assault until she could take it no longer.

"Fine here have it." She threw her hands in the air releasing the tiny thing. She clambered to her feet and sprinted away, her tails floating on the air behind her, thanking kami of the distraction created by the little object. Otherwise she would have had to done homework.

He caught the object and opened his hand curiously. He stood puzzled for minute at what he had caught.

A button? It look strangely familiar like from an item of his clothing….His face paled. He slowly looked down. Yup, it was gone, his pants only being held up by the zipper.


	9. 18 Death

#18 Death

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-10/23/05

Death is but a hurdle into the next life. In ways you can be happy even while in the next.

She couldn't imagine leaving this world without him. He was her life, her everlasting strength, any life with out him would be a dreary one indeed.

It was dark here and it threatened to overwhelm her but she saw the glimmer of security in her once life, but was momentarily distracted by the hope of the next. One had him the other not.

One would be bright and the other extremely dull in comparison.

Her choice was clear.

But she wondered even as she waited for her exhausted body to wake up. What if she had chosen the other? What if she had embraced her terms and chosen to leave it all behind for the sake of the unknown.

She came to amends with her choice and thought of what she would do when she awoke.

She would bound back into his arms. Embrace the day and learn from this. Life was fragile and the slightest occurrence could take it away and leave you stranded with a choice of what was once and what could be.

Slowly her world slid back into focus, and her eyes met those of cerulean, worry laced.

His face broke into a bout of happiness and they held onto each other fiercer than ever thought possible.

"I almost lost you. But you came back to me."

"Hai I did."

"I was afraid you would leave me forever."  
"Silly Mamoru, I would miss your name calling too much."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise."


	10. 20 Scars

# 20 Scars

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-10/23/05

As she tended to his fallen form she saw the many cuts, bruises and scars that littered his body.

They all had been inflicted because of her. At the thought she felt a tingling in her eyes and then the trickle down her cheek.

She was crying for him, for his broken and battered body. For all the times she had been too weak to save herself.

If she could she would have gotten rid of them.

"They are not so bad." He said using the pad of his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear.

She traced one. "But you have them because of me."

"Have you ever heard each scar tells a story all its own? I like to think each scar tells a different story of my love for you. Of how I was able to protect you and keep you safe. Of how, through enduring pain I won the ultimate contest. The one of love everlasting. So instead of thinking of them all as burdens, I think of them as memories worth remembering. An ultimate story."


	11. 7 Things left unsaid

#7 Things left unsaid.

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-10/23/05

She walked in bubbly and happy as always, with her friends or to meet them. She would always order a chocolate shake with extra syrup.

He would usually engage in some type of conversation with her most often than not resulting in a fight.

He smiled at the thought. How beautiful was she when fury struck her doorstep! Her eyes a blue hue of lightening flashing dangerously as his words crashed like thunder against her flushed ears.

He closed his eyes picturing the object of his desire smiling at him as she now did to her friends. How he wanted her to show him as much exuberance as she would upon seeing any of her friends, even Rae.

Truth be told he didn't know why he made fun of her. It was just there. He couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried as soon as she walked in a mischievous glint struck him and took over.

Like now he didn't ever register what was being said but he watched while hurt flashed in her eyes and she turned away her shake forgotten on the counter.

His mind tore from heart and he wanted to call her back and tell her exactly what he thought. All that came out was a strangled grunt.

He could only watch as she walked away leaving him to his musings.


	12. 32 Rain At Midnight pt 1

#32 Rain at Midnight (pt. 1)

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-

A/N- This is extremely angsty and is totally against everything I believe in for Usagi and Mamoru. I am extremely depressed right now and I don't know when my writing will change back to the norm, but I hope you forgive this lost soul right now. I just want to die.

_I sat silently on the bench watching, waiting for something, anything to happen. I just wanted it to go away. The feelings. Those hideous feelings. The ones that always stab at my heart and torment my brain. I long for the darkness. A place I can call home. Why do these things have to happen?_

_If I could have one wish granted at this exact moment I would wish to be free of the anguish this world has caused. Who would know that inside this small body there could be so much. I often question why I am here. What purpose could _I_ possibly serve. What could a clumsy, good for nothing, crybaby, emotional, ignorant, dumb blonde possibly accomplish in a sophisticated world as such. _

_No guy could like one such as I. No one wants to deal with someone who can't even make passing grades in school let alone walk two feet and trip over the air beneath her feet. _

_So here I am. Alone. Doing what I do best. Crying. Not as I wish I could have, because the longer I sit here the more the truth sinks in. I will never become anything. The longer I sit here the more I wish a Youma would come and put me out of this misery. The longer I sit here the more I realize how foolish thoughts of happy endings and dreams were. I am worth nothing therefore capable of nothing._

_I can never give anything or get anything in return, because I have nothing to provide in the first place. I sit alone in darkness. It becomes colder as the day wanes and the moon shines high with its lustrous light. Only then the clouds take it away and leave me with nothing again._

_Without light I am enshrouded in darkness. Without love I am encased in eternal damnation. Without friends I am doomed to a life of loneliness. Without warmth of heart I am damned to a life of frostiness. _

_You may wonder what could cause thoughts as such. But you shall never know, because I myself have no knowledge. _

_I wish for freedom of being. No strings, ties or anything to hold me back. Only then can I escape. _

_I hold the blade so close that it touches my skin and I can feel the pressure of the blood rushing out of the small slit. I push harder and I can see the crimson roll down my wrist and into a puddle beside me. I watch the course of my pulse expel the liquid upon my body. I got the urge to taste it. And so I complied. It hurt but I only felt the shallowness off it for pain was immaterial._

_The tears silently roll down my half frozen face. I can taste their saltiness on my tongue as well as the bitterness of my blood. I welcome it. _

_I do not know how long I sit here but my butt is numb and I have lost all feeling in my body. The world is but a glimmer on the fuzziness of my brain. I can no longer feel the pain. _

_Just as I start to slip into sleep I feel something on my face. More than the tears that are still present, but the feel of a light rain. One that I can feel down my spine. That is now pasting my hair upon my head and my face. I slowly removed my hands from in between my thighs that were there for warmth and slid my shivering body to lie upon the water slick bench. Soon my clothing is hanging upon my body and I feel numb all over. Pain is irrelevant as long as I can feel nothing. I barely notice when the hypothermia has set in and I slid into a dreamless sleep. One where I shall not wake late enough. The world goes fuzzy, and the last thing I remember is the outline of a body. Good, I thought, take me; I am of little to no importance whatsoever. Everyone would be glad to be free of a ditz such as myself. I am but a burden to anyone and everyone here. Just make it long and painful, not that I would feel it anyways._


	13. 75 My Soul's Shelter pt2

#75 My Soul's Shelter (pt. 2)

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-

A/N- This is more to the last part. I am planning on using more than one theme to make this. No worries it will all turn out.

_I began the walk home from my night class. It usually took a good hour or more to get to my apartment. Depending upon which route I chose to take that day. I sat contemplative upon everything that had happened thus far in my life. Orphaned at a young age, my life had become survival of the fittest. While at the orphanage I learned a few valuable things that will stick with me throughout my pitiless life. You have to give to earn, you have to have to give and you have to want to have. _

_Without that all is lost. I give myself up mercilessly everyday to ensure the safety of the citizens of this town and, I have the willpower to give._

_I don't mind my work but it takes away from my life. I am barely keeping my grades up. I have no extra time between saving the world and attending my school. If I could change one thing in my life it would be that I could share the happiness of one I so desire. That is what I want. My soul so longs for that completion. I can just feel something strong when I am around that person. It sends chills up my spine and I can feel a longing I never knew could exist._

_Even now my mind is upon her. I wonder consciously and unconsciously of her. Of her desires. Of what keeps her ticking. Of why in her exterior she is the epitome of a perfect life. I wish to share that of her, but know it will not be. No matter what my soul wants. _

_Whenever she is near I can feel the gold sparks light warmly and I can see them reach out to her._

_Even now as I think of her walking through the park, I can feel the sparks radiance upon my skin. _

_It begins to drizzle lightly and I can see my breath upon the air. I can feel my lungs clench at the feel of the air rushing swiftly in and out of my lungs in a uniform fashion._

_Only then do I realize the feel of the sparks and the shivers are not that of my thoughts but because she is near. It was then I noticed the flaxen hair unimpeded in the mud and grime littering the ground around her. Her features perfect except for the red staining her shirt and contorting her body. She looked entirely too pale and her body shivering. Her hair plastered to her face by the rain and she scrunched up in a ball for warmth that was not present. _

_I took off my jacket and placed it around her broken body. What could have cause such. I picked her up to take her to my apartment. I noticed a piece of metal come to a soft cling upon the ground as it slipped between her lax fingers. I then thought to myself, oh god._

_Why would such a happy girl let this happen? All I could think about was getting her out of the cold and into a more appropriate place. Even now I could tell hypothermia was setting in. I quickly rushed into my apartment. I placed her upon my bed and rushed to find all the blankets I owned. I stripped her of her wet clothes and placed them on her and around her I knew it was not enough. She was still shivering. _

_I remembered back in a class I had taken while I was still in high school. The best way to get heat to a body is to create it with another. With that in mind I shed my clothes. Quickly I slipped in between the blankets that covered her shivering form and pulled her flush against my body. I checked to make sure the pulse was still there and silently cheered when it was. This was not over yet she would live and he would be the one to save her. It was all a matter of time._

_"You will live. You just cannot die. Life would be so plain without you." I silently whispered into her ear. I got no response not that I expected one. I could feel a deep breath suck into her body as if drinking after a long thirst. I felt the tears upon my face before I knew they had come I pulled her closer to my heated body. I placed a kiss upon her dirty hair that was once so beautiful and radiant. It would be once more. He would make sure of it. "Just hold on a bit longer."_


	14. 71 Quiet Despair pt 3

#71 Quiet Despair (pt. 3)

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-

A/N- Another installment to this drabble. Like I said sorry for the dreariness.

_I knew I was losing myself rapidly and was close to being gone. I no longer felt unhappy. I felt as if I were floating. I felt a pull though. At my soul. A warning. A wanting. I laughed at myself in the extremity of the darkness in my heart. I willingly took away myself but I felt obligation to the world I left behind. I could feel the warmth touch my body. It was as if it were lying next to me. Waiting for me to wake up. Telling me not to allow the darkness to consume me. If not for that I would already be gone. Even now I found myself wishing for that warmth. Wondering where it was that it has just chosen to show itself to me now when I no longer want it. It never wanted me until I was too far too gone in my mind. _

_But I would return if only to eradicate my curiosity. Slowly I let myself leave this place of weightlessness and back into the world of my nightmares._

_Then I began to hear a voice. A voice that I knew but couldn't quite place. _

"_You will live. You just cannot die. Life would be so plain without you." It whispered to me. My heart clenched and I could feel the life flow into me. _

_I sucked in a haphazard choke of air and it burned in my lungs. I was shivering and my teeth chattering uncontrollably. I could not move nor make a word come out of my mouth. I felt a body clinging tightly to mine as if afraid to let me go. I didn't want it to either. Even if it was only for a little while and turned out to be the chaotic imagination of my startled brain. I tried to move closer to the warmth that covers my body. I felt the arms around my waist tighten and pull me nearer commending my unspoken plea. _

_I felt it snuggle and place a soft gesture upon my hair. Then I heard its reassuring voice once more. "Just hold on a bit longer." I would even now I could feel the trembling quiet down a bit. Even though it was minimal it was still an improvement. I was left to wonder who it was that could carry such a deep emotion for someone such as me. I knew it wouldn't be long before I found out._

_Soon I heard a soft snoring coming just beyond my hearing. My rescuer of despair had fallen asleep. I could move little but I pained myself to turn just to catch even a glimpse of my hero. It hurt a lot and I could see the white flashing dangerously across my eyes. But I had to know who would care so much to do this. I felt the soft flesh of the person rubbing against mine. As I turned our legs became intertwined and tangled. I didn't mind my body grew all the warmer. When the light faded away from my vision I looked upon my hero's face for the first time._

_I can't describe what I feel. I cannot even think. I cannot even move, for I am paralyzed by my discovery. My enemy. The one who has shared his spite for me more times that I can count. All I knew was that I had to get out leave. _

_Slowly I began to shimmy down out from his arms and beneath the covers. Seeking refuge away from his warm body. I kept moving until I felt my feet come from the covers and slip to the floor. When I came out, I noticed I was no longer in clothes and mine were nowhere to be found. I opened up the first drawer I could find and quickly put a shirt over my head. My face cringed when I bent my wrist and pain shot through my arm. I ignored it and started carelessly sifting through his other drawers to find a pair of boxers to wear. I found them and threw them on. _

_I walked numbly to the door making entirely too much noise. I couldn't feel my legs and I had to use the wall to support my body. Pain staggered through my body each time I slipped and caught myself upon the walls. I made it to the living room. I tossed the lock out of its position, turned the knob ruthlessly trying to escape. It was of no use the door stayed firmly in place. I turned and slumped against the door. I could never get out unnoticed. I am trapped in the home of my enemy and what is worse, he is standing some ten feet away, a sheet tied firmly around his waist, watching me struggle, watching me whimper, watching me cry. _


	15. 68 Thorns pt 4

#68 Thorns (pt. 4)

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-

A/N-

_I watched her struggle against the door. It was stuck as it did whenever the weather was cold enough_. _She began to whimper and cry at her luck. I felt bad. I slowly walked to her. I bent down to touch her face in a friendly gesture. She receded back from me. I slowly bent down beside her trembling form. I picked her up bridal style and strode into the bathroom across the room. I placed the plug in the tub and let the water flow from the spout at a reasonable temperature that would help to heat her exhausted body. _

_"Please do not cry. I am here to help you."_

_I slowly began to undress her and tried to be modest and not let my eyes wonder. This was hardly a time for such. She whimpered when the cool air hit her body. I placed her within the recesses of the tub and began to let her hair down from the odangos. She looked at me unshed tears in her eyes._

_"I am not going to hurt you." I tried reassuringly. "I only wish to help you. After you are better you may leave." She nodded and I began to wash her hair. _

_I used a bowl to wash out the shampoo and conditioner. When I finished cleaning her, I pulled a towel from beneath the sink and handed it to her. She wrapped it around her body and secured it so it would not fall._

_"May I look at your wrist?" I reached for it. She did not pull away. When I examined it I noticed it had clotted forming a crust over it. The cut was shallow and she had not lost too much blood. I grabbed the gauze and some ointment. I began to wrap it and what she asked next made me stop._

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why help me. You hate me. I am nothing but a burden and a thorn in the existence of this world. You should have left me to die. Why did you not?" her eyes held mine and I could see the determination present._

_"No one deserves to die."_

_"No one would miss me." She looked away from my eyes._

_"Someone would." She barely heard it but I saw her gaze snap to me._

_"And how would you know." I secured the gauze into place. She snapped her wrist away from my grasp. "You have only deepest hatred for me. I am of no use to this world. Sorry to have wasted your time."_

_She turned away and walked out of the bathroom. It took a second for me to realize what she was implying. I walked out after her and she was banging upon the door that held her captive to me. Slowly she sank to her knees on the floor. "Why me. Why couldn't I have just died in peace? This pain is just too much to bear." She hung her head. The golden strands skimming across the floor. _

_I sank to my knees behind her and pulled her to my body. "Because, though it may not look to be, I don't want you to leave." I took a deep breath and prepared to tell her something I have told no one. "Usagi. If you left my world would be pain, I would fall into the depression you have now. There would be no light. Everything around me would cease to exist and I would fall into a despair as your own." I turned her to face me. "I brought you here because I care for you. I want you here. And if you will have it, I would like to help you with the pain you are experiencing. I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. I thought that if I made it look as if I hated you no one would ever know the feelings behind the things I say. But the truth is, I like you Usagi. I have since the day you threw the paper into my head. I only hope you can accept me. But I just want one thing before you walk away from me forever. But know, I will wait."_

_He moved his lips to her own and kissed her with pent up feelings and emotion. They all poured into her. Then it was gone. He stood and pulled the door open._

_"You can go." He turned away from her and shadowed back to his room. She was torn. Her life as of now was the opposite of what it had been a few hours ago. She did the only thing she could. She ran out the door and didn't stop until she was a block away from his home. _

_She needed time to think. Which, he had given her just that. He said he would wait._


	16. 54 Nightmare pt 5

#54 Nightmare (pt. 5)

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-

A/N- I don't know how long this combined drabble will be. But I am guessing at least two or three more connections.

_I staggered to catch my breath. After I had stopped the last time, the burning in my lungs from the air had made it so exhilarating that I immediately took off at another sprint. My brain had long gone hazy and I was colder than before. I immediately recognized my street and walked the rest of the way to my home. It was still dark outside but I could see the pinks of morning just under the horizon. My mother would be furious if she found out I had been out past curfew. _

_Silently I pulled the spare key that was in the bottom of the plant beside the garage door and unlocked the door. Before I entered I replaced the key. The house was devoid of any life activity and Luna was no where to be found. Who would expect her to stay with me anyways after what had happened. _

_I sighed wearily as I made my way to the upstairs bathroom. I opted for a bath. The one that Mamoru had given me has left me with the feel of his caring hands on me and a little more feeling than was welcome. _

_I slid just beneath the water and closed my eyes. _

_Sailor Moon turned with new determination on her face. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw her headband and it sliced cleanly through the air. _

"_No Sailor Moon!" The Youma screamed upon the force of its magic caressing its skin. _

_Sailor Moon cheered in triumph. She had defeated the enemy, with the help of the senshi of course. _

_Her cheer was cut short when a sharp blast crushed through the air. Sailor Moon was thrown to the ground. Several screams were heard. She slowly and painfully lifted herself up from the ground. The building that was just standing around her moments ago was now lying in crumbles all around her and the other senshi. _

_Hundreds of the people who had been working in the office of which it had struck were lying injured, unconscious, or dead around her._

_Sailor Moon had unshed tears in her eyes. "What have I done?"_

_She watched as the senshi got back to their feet. The first one to approach her was Ami or Mercury. The calm rational one. "How could you Sailor Moon? Didn't you listen I told you no!"_

_Then Rei or Mars came to stand beside her. "Way to go ditz, it's all your fault."  
She watched as Minako or Venus inspected the damage. "How could you have been so stupid?"_

_"I didn't mean…."_

_"We don't want your excuses." Makoto or Jupiter added on._

_Sailor Moon was hurt beyond mere words could describe. If the senshi hated her this much, what must Luna think?_

_I jumped out of the water. I sucked in breath like a winded runner after a five mile run. How long had I been submerged?_

_I got out of the tub and dried off before placing the clothes I had stolen from Mamoru along with a bra and some underwear._

_I walked into my room and I was met with the sight of Luna waiting expectantly on my bed._

_"Ah good your back. I believe you have something that belongs to me." Tears formed in her eyes as she prepared to hand in her henshin brooch. "I am sorry Usagi but the other senshi and I believe it is best if you are no longer apart of the scouts. Please return what does not belong to you."_

_Usagi looked to the spectacular brooch in her hand and back to her former best friend. Tears were in her eyes. She knew what she had to do. She had prepared to throw the piece of jewelry back to Luna but the tears streaming from her eyes landed upon the brooch. A bright light erected from inside the charm. I found myself being suspended into the air and the ribbons that flow around me when I henshin began to move. The end result was not that of which I expected. Instead of being clad in my warrior suit, I found myself in a beautiful white gown. A half moon glowing eerily upon my forehead. _

_I heard a startled gasp. I looked to Luna. "What happened?"_

_"My princess?"_

_I looked at her a little more than confused. "What? Princess?"_

_I looked at my former best friend and back to the reflection in the mirror._

_Princess._


	17. 31 Weapons pt 6

#31 Weapon (pt. 6)

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-

A/N- Like I said this and most likely two more. I suppose this one to be shorter than the others because…..well just believe me.

_I felt an odd feeling within me. Like I was needed. Not the usual one I felt whenever Sailor Moon transformed, but one a greater need. I succumbed to the power and let it take over me. I found myself running without relent until I was standing in front of a house I recognized as Usagi's. All lights were out except for a pink light that lashed out unexpectedly to take me within it's recesses. It was useless to fight. I watched in awe as white clothing outline in gold, replaced my black sweater and faded blue jeans. I watched astonished as armor placed itself upon my abdomen and the hilt of a sword appeared by my side._

_I drew the sword from its sheath and swung it for good measure before me. I was assaulted by memories that included myself and Usagi. The sword landed with a clatter upon the cold ground and I landed upon my knees. It glowed brightly and I watched amazed at the power I felt. Now the memories were more gruesome. Of the day when the Moon and Earth Kingdoms fell. The betrayal of my royal guards and of how much pain was endured. Of my rebirth and of the orphanage years later._

_Then the memories of my past life mixed with the ones of my present. One thing was a constant in all of my memories, Usagi's presence. At the hospital right after the accident. The rose that lay in the vase covered by the glass in my room. How could I have forgotten the oddity of the girl with the odangos in her hair. I looked up at the window I knew to lead to Usagi's bedroom. I knew that in there she was experiencing something akin. _

_I got up from my knees and replaced the sword within its sheath. I knew that it was the key to solving part's of the mystery as was the golden stone embedded within. With agility unknown to me, I jumped into the tree next to her window and was relieved it was open. I slipped in with grace and ease._

_I was right. Usagi or Serenity was sitting on her bed her breath coming in it short gasps. She looked up at me. I watched emotion after emotion sweep through her eyes._

_"Endymion?"_

_"Hai it is I."_

_She jumped from the bed and into my embrace. Oh how I have missed her. Lucky it was to be let out after so many years of dormancy. It was good to see her again. Even if it was only for a little while. _

_"I have waited long for something like this to happen and be released. It was required to save our kingdom in the future. She had to endure pain and so did you. As for this was also a test for the princesses of the other surrounding planets. They failed miserably and will be dealt with soon enough. But for now our time is short and we must say good bye. I love you."_

_"And I you." I gave her a chaste kiss before once again the ribbons struck out and changed me. I fell into and induced sleep. All the memories that the sword had bestowed upon me and Usagi would remain. It was all a matter of time before we could put them to use._

Oh I know you all will either hate me at this point but I had to post something for this I am so excited about this. I like it and I don't all at the same time tell me what you think so far. Should I continue this or delete it all and start over?

Well I love input so please review.

Raining Tear Drops


	18. 17 Protector pt 7

# 17 Protector (pt. 7)

Raining Tear Drops

Posted-10/25/05

A/N- I lied. This is the last one.

I woke up from my reverie. The dream always started out dreary but I always loved the ending it is what keeps me reminded of what is good. But one thing I have learned that will stick with me for the rest of my life were the words spoken to me the first time I had met Mamoru. You have to give to earn, you have to have to give and you have to want to have. I gave my time up everyday to earn my life, I had to have the power to give up my time, and I wanted a life with Mamoru which I got. I wiggled to move away and found that arms tightened their hold on my body. I couldn't help but laugh. It tickled. He got a mad glint in his eyes and he began a tickle fight.

"Mamoru. Stop please."

He continued his assault without relent. It had been two weeks after the problem had been solved. With our newfound memories, I have been able to sufficiently punish the senshi and now everything has been set right.

Everything from that fateful night seems as if it was nothing more than a nightmare.

But now I am happier than I have ever been. I have everything with me. I have my friends, my family, my love, my life, my protector, my Mamoru.

_Well Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review._

_XOXOXO_

_Raining Tear Drops_


End file.
